


Duality

by farad



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/pseuds/farad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris ' connection to two worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> A dual prompt, both from JoJo: on fic_promptly, for "Magnificent Seven, Vin and Ezra, indoors and outdoors", and for one she left a while back on Daybook: for Chris-Vin, "In the spring, at the end of the day, you should smell like dirt." -- Margaret Atwood

Ezra is dark and cool, low lamps and cotton sheets. He tastes of spice and lemon, his eyes spark like flames but his tongue, swirled in ice and brandy, is cold and wet as it teases with wicked knowledge, drawing out the pleasure for hours in the safety of his rooms. He is deliberate and thorough, and each time Chris leaves in the dead hour of the morning, slipping out the back stairs of the saloon during the height of darkness, when the night is at its coldest, he thinks this is the last time, that he can't afford this comfort.

Vin is light and heat, the blazing afternoon sun and the grittiness of sand and ground. He tastes of musk and grass, his eyes are calm as a distant sea, but his hands, calloused from work and scarred from life, know exactly the rhythm and pressure, bringing Chris to release with a speed and intensity he can't live without. Vin is impatient and desperate, and each time they mount their horses after, riding back to town as the day settles into evening and the first breeze blows off the cooling desert, he thinks this is the last time, that he can't afford the danger of getting caught.

After each last time, he ends up with the other, day or night, outside or inside. He can no more choose one than he can end either.

And they, too, know it.


End file.
